Machine to machine (“M2M”) devices may include computing devices that sense information (e.g., environment or weather information such as temperature, humidity, moisture, or pressure information, light intensity, magnetic or electric field magnitude, inventory levels, vehicle performance or machine performance information, device location information, or other types of information). M2M devices may also communicate sensed information to other computing devices (e.g., a user's personal computer), which may act on the information. In some situations, thousands or millions of M2M devices may transmit data to a network provider's central M2M server, which may distribute the data to various destinations (e.g., customers' computing devices and/or other data centers).